


New in Detroit

by Bellimoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Moving, Moving In Together, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellimoon/pseuds/Bellimoon
Summary: Yuri Katsuki meeting his new Detroit roommate, Phichit Chulanont.Written for the YOI amino's fanpaper, the Weekly Skate (Edition 3)





	New in Detroit

Yuuri stood at the apartment door, trying to shake off his nerves. He pulled out his copy of the keys and inserted them into the lock, which sounded a loud click Yuuri was sure his new roommate must have heard. No longer able to prolong the inevitable, he opened the door and stepped inside, pulling along his suitcase.

 

There was no one in the living room. Yuuri sighed in relief; at least he could get a better sense of the apartment before having to meet his roommate.

 

The furniture was modern and cheerful, though there weren’t many pieces. A small, but plush sofa faced an old television, separated by a nicked-up coffee table piled with magazines and a bin of snacks. The kitchen unit was clean, with basic appliances resting upon the shining countertops. A rice cooker was set to warm, a small trail of steam rising from its lid.

 

Yuuri kicked off his shoes into the already-present pile, set aside his suitcase, and took a few steps forward, continuing his surveyance of the place. As he pulled back the cream curtains hanging over a window, the sound of footsteps came pattering from the closed bedroom door.

 

It opened, revealing another teenaged boy. The first thing Yuuri noticed about the other was his wide, gleaming smile. The second were the small hamsters sitting on his shoulders.

 

“Hi,” his roommate said. “Yuuri Katsuki, right? It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Phichit.”

 

Yuuri stepped away from the windows and gave a small wave. “Uh, yeah. It’s nice to meet you, too.” 

 

He watched as one hamster tumbled from Phichit’s shoulder and into his waiting hands. “Your pets are cute. They kind of look like medals. You know, because of the colors.”

 

Phichit nodded excitedly, resetting the fallen hamster back on his shoulder. “Oh, you noticed! You’re right; I picked them out because of that. They’re all named after characters from my favorite movie: The King and the Skater. Ever heard of it?”

 

Yuuri nodded, and Phichit’s already wide smile grew larger. “Cool. Maybe we should watch it together sometime.” He shook his head lightly as if clearing his mind. “Anyways, I’m glad you’re here. When Ciao-Ciao asked me if I was willing to take on a roommate, I totally accepted. Your emails were nice, and I’ve always wanted someone to hang out with.”

  
  


“Ciao-Ciao?”

 

“Celestino. That’s just my nickname for him.”

 

Yuuri laughed. “Ah, that makes sense. It suits him.”

 

“He doesn’t really mind when I call him that; what’s important is that you listen to his coaching and skate your best. He’s not a tough coach, but he does want us to advance in the figure skating field.”

 

Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek. He had decided to coach under Celestino in hopes of improving his skills, but he still worried that he wouldn’t be good enough. 

 

“Oh, I know what face,” Phichit said softly. “Don’t worry, Yuuri. You’ll do just fine. Celestino saw something great in you; he wouldn’t have agreed to coach you if otherwise.”

 

“You think so?” 

 

“I know so. I felt the same way when I first started, too.”

 

Yuuri’s lips twitched up in a small, unsure smile. “Thanks… I wish I had your confidence.” He scratched the back of his neck and glanced at his suitcase waiting at the entryway. “Um, I guess I should start getting settled in.”

 

“Oh, that’s right!” Phichit’s hand flew to his mouth. “Sorry for keeping you. I’ll show you around. You said you weren’t bringing in any furniture, right?” 

 

“Right; just some clothes and a few other things.”

 

Phichit walked back into the bedroom, waving Yuuri along. “C’mon, I’ll show you where to put your stuff.”

 

As Yuuri made himself at home, he learned a lot from talking with Phichit, from the in’s and out’s of the city to their fellow rink mates, all of whom Phichit surprisingly knew a lot of. When Yuuri mentioned so, Phichit merely winked and put a finger to his lips.

 

After living in Detroit for almost a year, Phichit himself was fifteen, and the following season was his Senior debut. His goal: make it to the Grand Prix Finals.

 

“The Finals are hard to get into,” Yuuri admitted. “I’ve never made it.”

 

Phichit flopped onto his bed. “I know… but I’m going to try my best! I want to make history in Thailand for skating—no, all of Southeast Asia. That’s why I came to train here in America; I want to get better and make my country proud.”

 

“That’s a pretty large dream,” Yuuri said with a chuckle, “but I think you can do it.”

 

“You and me— we can be podium buddies. Promise me you’ll make it up there with me?” Phichit held out a pinky, his dark eyes shining with excitement.

 

Yuuri linked his pinky. “You and me,” he confirmed. “I promise.”

  
Phichit grinned. “Welcome to Detroit, Yuuri.”


End file.
